Decision
by haizakis
Summary: He has to decide, there's no way he could choose both. Only one will survive, and if he doesn't do it fast both of them will die. Who will Momiji save? His first love, the very first person who accepted him whole? Or the little sister he has always watched over from afar?


**DECISION**

Written On: 5/12/2015  
Written By: Haru

**Soooo I know its not May 12 but I wrote this back then and posted it on Tumblr. I was thinking of revising it a little bit but I got too lazy. I'll prolly fix it next time.

— o — o —

There was no more time left remaining. There were two girls that were standing in front of him, the ground was shaking, there were loud roaring sounds. The land was going to collapse soon, but with the loud shaking no one could possibly move. Momiji was standing on his two feet, his knees bent a little as he was trying to get closer to the two girls. They were almost at the edge of the cliff for the further part has fallen. Perhaps three step backwards the two girls would fall and they'd die. Momiji'is heart was pacing so fast, in fear and deep anxiety. He was about to say something when the ground shook again, It brought the two girl into shock. The ground they were stepping on had a crack. One more step and they'd fall.

Momiji's eyes looked at both of them, one had the brightest blonde hair, and the other girl had the most stunning brown hair. They were Momo and Tohru. Trembling hand holding out to them, his other hand was trying to keep him balanced **. '** Both of you! Hold my hand! **',** he shouted tears streaming down his cheeks. There was no more time left, if they delayed surely one of them would die. or worse, both of them would die. Momiji took an inch closer if ever they couldn't reach him. This was horrible, definitely horrible.

The Sohmas decided to go on a trip along with Tohru, but Momiji never thought his 'Family' would be there. It was just a mere coincidence; he wouldn't mind it at least

He got to saw his family from nearby but this situation he is in wasn't so pleasant. His little sister who seemed to have gotten lost and stumbled into this place, what misery this was. A few moments later Momiji's ground seemed to almost give up. there was a small crack nearby him. He looked at the small crack making its way towards him with fear. He didn't want to die, no– he won't die. He believes that he'll still live. He'll survive. The thought of death makes him feel so scared.

 **'** Momiji! There's no way both of us could hold you! We'll all die in that case…! **',** Tohru shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. Hot, clear liquid that filled her big brown orbs. Momiji was silent. He knew where she was heading to, he already knew him– and no he wasn't going to let her. No not ever **. '** No Tohru! I won't let you die! Not ever! Believe me— I can save both of you! **',** he shouted as he stretched his arm further **. '** C'mon Tohru 'n Momo! Hold onto me now! **'.** There was anger in his voice. Perhaps there was a mixture of frustration as well. The little girl looked at his Momiji. Her whole presence shivering, her hands held together tightly as she was whimpering.

 **'** Momiji please! Just take Momo! this is your chance! **',** she said with a sad broken smile **. '** This… this is your chance to prove that you're the best big brother ever! So please! Save Momo– for me! **',** she pleaded.

Momiji was struck by her words. he wanted to be the best big brother, but- if it would risk the life of his first love then thee was no way he could do it. He was torn in between two choices. The decision was heavy and tense, perhaps he couldn't really save them both– no he doesn't believe that. He was sure he could save them both in time **. '** No! I can save you both! I swear! **',** he shouted loudly that the land became weaker. The vibration of his voice just made the cracks on the land larger. Momiji's eyes widened when Tohru and Momo's ground were already giving up **. '** B-Big B-Brother… ? **',** Momo softly spoke out. She never knew that he was her big brother, although she has always seen him as a big brother figure. Momiji's heart sank, he wanted to save his little sister but once the ground gave up Tohru gave a soft smile as she closed her eyes and let herself slowly fall. Momiji ran forward and immediately he held her arm. But because of his heavy steps the ground gave up and Momo fell. Tohru's weight was just enough for Momiji to use both of his hands. Momiji shook his head as he looked at Momo **. '** MOMO! **'**

Time seemed to have become slow. The siblings' eyes locked at each other. There was regret, there was confusion– there was so much emotions as they looked at each other. Momo who looked at him with deep sadness closed her eyes and cried. She was so young, there was so much ahead of her– she could've had such a bright life– yet she had such a tragic death. She finally fell- and there was a loud thud that echoed. Her small, frail body on the ground- her joints were dislocated as her head snapped. Her body was bleeding– and on that moment Momiji knew she… that she was dead.

Terrified eyes looked at the small body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but of course it didn't work. He pulled Tohru up as he dragged her to a safe place, somewhere where the land was stronger. Momiji was panting, he was sweating- there were so many tears that fell from the corners of his eyes. his head was aching, his body felt so weak and tired. He felt miserable. he felt worthless. He kept on walking until he collapsed on the ground, the wet land soiling his clothes. He let go of Tohru's hand as he curled up on the ground, he was clutching his chest as he was crying his heart out.

 **'** Momiji! Please… stop crying… I told you– ', she was cut off when he looked at her with such disdain **. '** I SAVED YOU! I… did that because… it's because I love you! I couldn't bear to see another day without you! '. He confessed– yet he had so much anger in it as well. It wasn't pure love, it was as if he's hating himself for living. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't been born- if that was so he wouldn't have a sibling, or he wouldn't have met Tohru as well. This was horrible, this disgusting feeling corrupting his heart. The young male looked away as he let his blonde locks be full of dirt. There was silence between the two. Ever since his curse was broken he couldn't help but restrain his romantic feelings for the brunette. Tohru had her hands on her mouth as she gasped, she fell on her knees as she looked at Momiji, never has she felt so much guilt inside her heart **. '** Although- I already know… that you won't ever look at me with 'that' kind of feeling… I know you love Kyou… and it's alright… **'.** He choked out on his words as more tears fell down.

 **'** … I… I'm sorry… Momiji… **',** she said apologizing as she pulled him into a hug. She didn't mind it if she was all dirty already- well with the rain, and earthquake- who would even care for the way their friend would look? Momiji's brown-coloured eyes that were always full of happiness were so dull and dead- his tears stopped, he ran out of tears— there was nothing inside him now. He felt like a complete broken doll. Letting himself get hugged his cold body could feel such nice warmth from the other. When she apologized a tear fell. Resting his chin on her shoulder as his head tilted and was was rested on her head, his arms just on the ground- it wasn't moving, he wasn't moving at all.

 **_He felt–_ DEAD**

* * *

 **END NOTE** :

Sooooo I know it's rushed and lame but i hope it was nice and pretty decent for someone to read!  
Thank you for using your time reading this fellow friends!


End file.
